Haunting
by moviebkrgurl
Summary: She had broken down his defenses, melting the walls of ice he had built around his heart, taken the one thing that Rick O’Connell kept hidden from the rest of world, locked away in the depths of his soul. She had stolen his heart. R&R!


Haunting

AN: This is my first Mummy fic, so I appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, so sorry if it kind of seems I like I repeat some stuff.

Oh, and Rick is a little OC in my fic… but… just read and REVIEW!!! (I'm so happy, this is my longest one-shot!)

And there's a little twist…

"Imothep, Imothep, Imothep…"

Rick watched the large crowd, hearing them chant, the beat matching the rhythmic thumping of his racing heart, and feeling Imotep's name echo in his ears, like the devil's seductive murmur.

The people's eyes were glazed over, as if hypnotized by some ancient power.

He brandished the burning stick in front of him, instinctively moving closer to Evelyn, wanting to protect her, keep her safe. He turned slightly towards her, and then he saw the crowd part.

Rick heard the curator's sharp intake of breath and the sound of rustling clothing as everyone behind him turned to look. "It's the creature. He's fully regenerated."

He felt rather than heard Evelyn gasp beside him, in fear or astonishment he wasn't certain, because all his attention was focused on the man striding towards them.

The creature. His face was thin and sharp, chin raised in arrogance, with high cheekbones and white skin flushed with brown. But his eyes were what shocked Rick the most.

Dark and intense, they stared at Rick for a fleeting moment, filling with cruel malice, evil and hatred. He saw a flash of recognition in the creature's eyes, like a memory, but it was gone in a moment… Then Rick felt Imothep's eyes change focus, looking at… Evelyn.

The creature uttered a string of words, his voice sounding ominous and severe.

Beni translated the words in his high nasal voice, clearing his throat. Beni. Rick tightened his hold on the stick. Oh, if only he could only get his hands on the traitor's neck… Then he focused on what Beni was saying.

"Come with me my princess, it is time to make you mine, forever…"

He saw Evelyn glare at Beni. "For all eternity, idiot." In another situation, he might have laughed, but now, all he felt was despair… and pain. Evelyn…. He couldn't let the creature take her away… he couldn't lose her…

The creature spoke again. "Take my hand, and I will spare your friends."

No, No, NO! He couldn't let her go, not for him. Not to sacrifice herself for him.

"Oh dear, oh dear."

Rick turned towards her, and saw her glance at Jonathan, who looked in the opposite direction. He felt a flash of anger towards Evelyn's brother, being too cowardly to support his sister. But in some way Rick understood Jonathan. They both knew that letting Evelyn go was the only chance they had, but neither was willing to admit it.

Blue met green as she stared into his eyes, a trace of bitterness and humor in her face. "Got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" His mind was jumbled, and his heart raced even faster.

"Well, you better think fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after."

The words were spoken softly and urgently, and Rick knew that she was trying to sound nonchalant but he could see the emotion in her eyes. Fear, determination, pain, and something else… love.

It was at that moment that he truly realized he loved her. That he would do anything for.

They had met less than two weeks ago, but she had enchanted him from the very first moment. Those eyes, sparking with intelligence and curiosity, her soft voice filled with wonder and knowledge when she spoke of her dreams. She had a sprit, a strength inside her that seemed to surpass any woman he had ever met. Her stubbornness had infuriated him, and her pleasure gave him satisfaction and joy.

She had broken down his defenses, melting the walls of ice he had built around his heart, taken the one thing that Rick O'Connell kept hidden from the rest of world, locked away in the depths of his soul.

She had stolen his heart.

But he had never imagined the love would be so powerful, so strong… so painful.

So many things unsaid… he had never thought that it would be the little things, the minuscule thoughts and words that would matter so much to him.

Feeling his emotions build up inside of him, he took her gently by the shoulders, Rick's eyes seemingly filled with tears. Then gently, he kissed her, feeling the soft touch of her lips, the way she tasted, like sweet honey, the feel of her smooth pale skin under his rough hands.

He pulled away, but not before whispering into her ear.

"Don't."

She looked at him, her cheeks flushed, mouth parted slightly, the sadness in her eyes deepened by the fear he saw, watching her hands tremble.

"I can't."

His eyes followed her as she stepped forward, taking the creature's hand, though he saw she recoil instinctively at Imothep's cold, hard touch. His heart sank. _Please, don't do this. Please…_ But deep inside he knew that they had no choice.

"No, no, no…" Unwilling to face defeat, Rick took his gun out, aiming it straight at Imothep. He heard Evelyn protest and felt Ardeth grab his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't! He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the sacrifice." Rick heard her voice tremble, and his heart broke inside him. His eyes held hers for a moment, and she saw in those endless depths a reflection of his pain.

In a deserted corner of his mind, he registered Ardeth's next words. "She's right. Live today, fight tomorrow."

Live today. Fight Tomorrow.

Rick watched as Imothep took Evelyn away, following her eyes as she turned to look towards him. The fear was gone now, and the only thing he could see was courage. Courage, and determination… and trust. She knew. She knew that he would do anything in his power to save her, even if it might fighting off a large army of ancient mummies all on his own. He would die for her, Rick realized at that moment. And she would die for him.

He gave a strangled, passionate cry. "Evelyn!" Ardeth's arms closed around him, restraining him from going any further.

Rick then heard Imothep's voice, victorious and triumphant. He had gotten what he wanted, when Rick had lost the one thing he now loved and treasured beyond anything. Beyond his very life.

Evelyn.

The creature cackled evily in his deep voice, the strange, galloping tone of his ancient language overtaking Rick's ears. "Kill them."

The crowd closed on them slowly, still chanting, but now the sound grew louder… and louder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rick saw Evelyn struggle and scream. "No! Let go of me!", but he was already acting quickly, dragging the lid off the hole in the ground. He grabbed Jonathan's T-shirt, heaving him into the hole.

"You first."

"But… but what about my sister?"

"We'll get her back!"

He would get back, he had to, otherwise he wasn't sure he could live through this. Not without her.

Ardeth went in next, then Rick. As he swung his feet over the opening of the hole, he heard the chanting of the crowd as the curator was swallowed in the mass of moving people. "Imothep, Imothep, Imothep…"

Suddenly, the sound of Evelyn's voice reached him. She was screaming now, screaming his name. "O'Connell!"

The only thing that restrained from breaking down in tears was the memory of her face. Her eyes.

Her pale, lovely face. Like an angel.

His angel, straight from the heavens.

Those beautiful dark brown eyes. Believing in him.

Haunting him.

Softly, he whispered into the darkness.

"I love you."


End file.
